Kantai Collection: Red October
by ComradeBill
Summary: A story about Eleven Shipgirls who sacrificed their humanity for their motherland, sink into the Abyss, just to come back to commit one of the greatest espionage that would change the course of the Abyssal War forever.
1. Goodbye My Motherland

**Kantai Collection : Red October**

 **Prologue : Goodbye My Motherland**

 **XXXX**

 **Sea of Okhotsk**

 **Port Khrushchev**

 **Day 0 of Operation Red October**

…

It was always cold and hard in Russia, especially in the freezing waters of Okhotsk. There was barely any greenery, just dead bushes and snow that littered all over the abandoned naval base which was Port Khrushchev. October was wearing her usual winter white military coat , a bottle of Vodka in hand while sitting on the concrete pier of the Port, staring stoically at the distant sea that bellowed at her face . She watched as thin ice crack on its surface, and then she studied its waves, which were roaring and gushing aggressively as usual, licked her legs with its salty cold water.

The Typhoon-Class Submarine was unfazed by such small aggression done by her Motherland`s waters. For this was nothing compared to what the Americans did to her and her family all those years ago. Now she squinted her eyes beyond the horizon, beyond the rocky shores few metres away from her boots, and she saw Japan , where her greatest enemies, the Americans are, along with their Japanese dogs and their Shipgirl Slaves.

Being a Shipgirl too herself, October sighed at this thought, but October is not a Admiral`s bitch unlike those American and Japanese whores. October gave her service to her Admiral was only due to respect, but her true heart lies to the Motherland, that was why she gave up half of her humanity to become this unnatural being of a Shipgirl to her nation`s own secret shipgirl programme. Another reason for this decision was to forget her painful past life as a human, that didn't really worked out for her through , poor October still remembered her life as Sanya, one of the two daughters of a late former KGB captain.

Her father was a bold veteran of World War II, a veteran of many wars, Afghan, Vietnam and many other glorious more. Her father gave his life and devotion to his beloved land , he gaved his all - then 1991 happened. That idiot of a leader, Gorbachev lured by Americans' trickery of freedom and capitalism , and the Great Soviet Union collapsed. The once great Union of Lands was divided, lost a majority of its former military might , and all for what? A American-puppeted drunk by the name of Yeltsin who supposed to be the face of Russian "freedom" took control of the former great land and Russia had became stagnant ever since. Her father , along with many other former good bureaucrats, lost their jobs and glory. Her family had been reduced to poverty, that bitch of her mother left her daughters and her sick father for another wealthier capitalist West German, and later her father...died of an heart attack. The War Hero deserved better, Sanya now October bitterly thought as she took a sip of her hard Vodka, before angrily clenching the bottle so hard that it cracked and shattered into pieces inside her fist.

At this moment, October sadly looked behind, and a defiled tower of concrete that once used to be the prominent Naval Base Port Khrushchev, now merely a shadow of its former self, looked down upon the Silver haired Submarine. The crimson flag of the dead Soviet Union was hanged from a rusted metal pole nailed on its roof, no longer flying, but lifeless and unmoved for more than thirty years , now all covered in icicles...dead , cold and hardened.

A sight that make October cry in her heart, but the bitter age of Yeltsin was long over, sweet revenge and justice will come for the Americans in its place.

"Comrade October, mooding by yourself again I see." A voice mused behind the Nuclear Submarine`s back.

October looked behind her and saw Admiral Kuznetsov, wearing his green military cap and commissar officer jacket as usual.

"No, Comrade Admiral, for today, is supposed to be a date of celebration." October said , getting up from her sitting position, a cloud of cold air escaped her mouth as she spoke.

"That's the spirit comrade, the others are waiting for you." Kuznetsov gestured the Submarine to follow him.

Admiral Kuznetsov was a buffed up man with a chiseled jaw and board shoulders and has a gruff yet lighthearted voice. His voice was always too loud, his humor too affected. A man who commanded his fleet with respect and discipline for he never allowed a person to forget what he was. The perfect Admiral, Kuznetsov was an easy man to fear - and to respect. Admiral Kuznetsov was a Aircraft Carrier, just like October, a cold war era Shipgirl ... in this case : Shipman , which was the result of a top secret project to catch up to the Japanese and American Shipgirl arm that was laughingly still World War II based. The Admiral was exceptional to other Admirals, especially to those Japanese and the Americans commanders who twiddled their thumbs and shook their boots while their fleetslaves do their dirty work. Kuznetsov or formerly Vladimir Romino have the guts to take up the arms and become a experiment for his Motherland, something October deeply respect.

So for seven years, October was ever happy to follow her Admiral, or rather she sees him as her comrade, as a equal. Hence even today, October was happy to disappear with Kuznetsov into the darkness of Port Khrushchev, even through the Silver-haired Submarine knew what would happen in the next few hours.

They walked for quite sometime in the dark unlit steel plated corridors of Port Khrushchev, it was Kuznetsov who decided to start the conversation first.

" October, are you sure you want to do this comrade, nobody knows whether this operation would be a success, you might lose yourself forever , and I don't want to lose one of my best men that served under me for far too long."

"Comrade Admiral, I always have faith in the motherland`s science. Plus , if you can keep you memory as Admiral Romino, I am sure I can keep mine as October, even if they bleached my skin white , took away my body heat and made my eyes glow red in the dark, I am still a Russian, a soldier of the Motherland."

Kuznetsov laughed impressively, the aircraft carrier that used to be the human Vladimir Romino could only nod at the brave, yet foolish Red October. October smiled dryly too at her admiral, once Kuznetsov looked away, October`s smile had been flipped into a frown.

As the Abyssal crisis unfolded, Americans and Japanese have been displaying their full shipgirl might upon this alien threat that had infected the Pacific. Russia was very far away from that area, so the biggest country in planet Earth didn't get involved much in this conflict but just studied the situation closely. Being a pragmatist, October`s countrymen took the time prepare and rearm by exploiting on the Japanese arrogance of their much boasted World war two Kanmusu fleet. While everybody was distracted, Russia had already harnessed the more mordern Cold War arm behind everybody's back, unboasted, still kept in the dark, ready to strike when the time is right.

Now her land continued to exploit on her enemies` ignorance, and October feared this time the Motherland had taken that exploitation too far.

Apart from using her enemies` arrogance of their fleet as a advantage, the Motherland too, used the knowledge on her enemies` enemy to her advantage, the Abyssals. As a World Power, Russia has the right to take part in the European Anti-Abyssal Research Organization. Many of Kuznetsov`s scientist friends themselves in that department has met several captured Abyssals eye to eye, from lowly animalistic I-class destroyers to humanoid Abyssals like Ri-classes and Wo-Classes then finally to the much feared Princesses and their Demons, and those interviews with these mysterious beings came shocking relevations and discovery for the Motherland`s intelligence.

Contrary to what the Japanese and American military demonize the Abyssals as, emotionless savages hellbent in eliminating humanity to extinction. Most Abyssals , namely the humanoids and the Princesses were amnesiacs, little girls who woke up in the middle of the ocean half naked, only to find angry Shipgirls opening fire in their faces for no good reasons. Hence it would be no surprise that they would band together and labelled humanity and the Shipgirls as their natural enemy - foolish Western aggressors. More shockingly, it appears to the EARO that Shipgirls who gets sunk, became the Abyssals, either a Princess or a regular Humanoid, riddled with amnesia along with a hint of slight psychosis , but still have fragments of memories of their past lifes. The Military of course, concealed this fact to their Shipgirls and to the public due to political and military morale reasons, any means to give the Bourgeois control over the masses and over their Shipgirl dogs.

To add on the October's resent, after the Russian annexation of Crimea and the constant protection of Syria, a nation that America would very much like to swallow alive, EARO kicked the nation out. No big surprise from the salty imperialists.

Still, the Abyssal lore was no big secret to the Russian shipgirls like October, as there would be no impact on their morale since they weren't even fighting a Abyssal War. The information would only unify the Russian fleet further by making them detest the Western Imperialists more. The only Russian shipgirl who actually fought against these "aliens" was the Battleship Gangut who was the only World War II era shipgirl and was just sent out there just for show, to show the world that the Russian government do contribute to the world's collective security.

Although October cringed at the thought of Shipgirls becoming Abyssals. The whole scope of it is just disgusting and ridiculous, it was like a typical American zombie film, where one family member get bitten and become a zombie, forcing the protagonist to kill that family member.

October clenched her fists tighter, as she knew that is a poor analogy. Unlike the stereotypical Zombies in the movies, these "zombies" have memories of their pasts, they can be rehabilitated back to the society as respectable members. Yet the Western Military and the Bourgeois knew this, but they continued this purge that is ten time worse than the Purges done by Stalin, but except their actions was more foolish and more wasting of human resources as compared to the former leader of Russia. October too, was angry at the Shipgirl-turned Abyssals as she think they are unpatriotic, even if they had their hair and skin bleached, they are still their own countries` people. Once they have memories of their former selves they should serve their nations back, turning tail and firing back is a disgusting act of treason!

"Comrade Red October? Are you alright, you seem rather...Red." Kuznetsov said , responding to his subordinates' dark expression.

"I am fine Admiral Kuznetsov, I was just thinking about unhappy things Comrade Admiral."

"Well don't be! You should liven up a bit October. I mean, you just came back from the cold Murmansk exercise course. Lots of girls want to get out of those freezing waters the second they dipped their toes into its surface. Leaving that hellhole is a privilege to be happy about."

October gave her Admiral a sly smile.

"Where me and my comrades will be going to Admiral Romino, will be colder."

Kuznetsov clapped his subordinate`s shoulder, and chuckled softly.

"Why is it, Comrade Captain, that you always seem glad to leave the Motherland and go to sea?" The giant man asked with a genuine a smile.

"Comrade Kuznetsov, our enemies are far across the seas over there, the enemies that caused so much pain and disgrace to our people. I am always glad to leave the Motherland and prepare for the day when I make the enemies of state pay for their crimes against our land."

Kuznetsov was quiet for once, he nodded and he continued the solemn walk. Then the two halted their advance as the metal door on their right stuttered for a while before bursting open.

Outpour from the metal shutter came two Kirov-class battlecruisers, rolling on the concrete floor laughing. The two Shipgirls wore white Soviet Navy uniforms, one wore a ushanka while the other wore a sailor hat with the red hammer and sickle insignia. Both blonde, had very red faces with dumb-looking smiles , and both had a bottle of Vodka in hand.

"O..h Voroshilov, do... you Alweys, luuked zis Redd.d? " The one in the Ushanka moaned drunkingly.

"Shut the fook up Frunze y...yer syka, you looked Redder than me! And Prettier!" The Cruiser with the white Sailor hat cooed before tackling Frunze, kissing her sister by the lips passionately.

October, intolerant of such indiscipline, began to growl and step forward to break up the two incestuous lesbian cruisers. Kuznetsov put an hand over his fiery captain`s shoulder.

"Let them, this would probably be their last day on Earth as humans."

October sighed sadly and entered the metal door the two cruisers came from.

The Nuclear Submarine and the Aircraft carrier arrived at the dockyard of the abandoned naval base. More aged and dirty Soviet flags, accompanied with decommissioned warships and Submarines that laid unloved and rusted in these neglected tubs of concrete that used to be dockyards rudely greeted the two, along with the heavy stench of liquor and laughter from October`s other Comrades.

On one of those frigates, were more Shipgirls, lighting a bonfire on top of it, then did cossack dance in a circle while blasting the classical music from a radio without a care in world, singing loudly and drunkenly while dancing inappropriately on the former Soviet War machine. On the catwalks metres above October`s head, she saw Sierra Class chugging bottles after bottles of Vodka into her throat, then inconsiderately throw the empty bottles off, laughing while watching them shatter amusingly.

October turned to her left and saw a singing Gangut holding a passed out Kirov by her shoulder passing by the displeased Nuclear Submarine.

"Everybody is having fun, don't you think?" Kuznetsov smiled as he took two bottles from a nearby table and passed one to October.

She took Kuznetsov`s offer and took a gulp of the hard liquor then nodded .

With a sad sigh ,October took a look at her comrades, whom were trying to have the best last party they can ever have before leaving for their dark destination where there would be no point of ever returning.

She saw the eyes of the other Submarines who did the cossack dance on the figrate. There were beads of tears on their eye ducts as they danced, and October knew those were not tears of joy or drunk despite how much those Submarines tried their best to pretend it was so.

Those same tears can be seen on Voroshilov and Frunze , Kirov, and Gangut. But not herself, October hated crying, so She looked at her watch, breathed in a air of cold air and decided it was time to put a end to this soap opera.

"Its time..." October declared.

Kuznetsov`s smile evaporated immediately, he looked up and heaved his shoulders. " Its time indeed."

Kuznetsov exchanged glances with Gangut, who nodded solemnly. The Battleship nudged softly her comrade awake, Kirov looked up sleepily, "Waa...its time?"

"Its time." Gangut answered.

The Cruiser sighed heavily as she got up and walked slowly to her position.

With a loud commanding voice, Kuznetsov yelled : " IT'S TIME!"

The Music stopped , the girls on the frigate stopped dancing, the drunk Submarine on the catwalk stopped drinking and dully walked down. The two Cruiser who was just making out outside joined the gathering mechanically. Not a drunken smile in each and every one of their faces, all that drunk facade had been converted to either just determination, or uneasiness.

The group of ten women marched and stood on the concrete ground of the docks, all with hardened expressions that of a Soldier. Except for two Cruisers who stood at the end of the line..

"V... Voroshilov?"

"Yes Frunze?"

"You sure we still be ...us after all this?"

"Like what Comrade October always said , have faith in the Motherland`s science." Voroshilov whispered.

A man in a lab coat walked into the scene with a tray of eleven syringes, all had contained glowing purplish liquid that reflected a ominous light on the Labcoat`s face, unnerving the Russian Shipgirls further.

"What is that?" October asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Our insurance policy ," The man in the labcoat reassured as he picked up one of those syringe with his gloved hand, rubbed the tip slightly with alcohol , then plunged the serum into October's neck, causing her to fidget a bit.

The Labcoat repeated this on the other ten girls of the line, who mostly bit their lips or let out a cry.

The tension through soon ended when the man finished his work, and left the place with a tray of empty syringes in the stolid Russian fashion, without a smile and without a sound, saving the silent base only for the winter wind to howl .

Admiral Kuznetsov marched in front of his soldiers, Gangut stood on his right. He nodded sadly, and proudly, at his brave comrades that followed him for more than seven years...only to bid them goodbye and bon voyage.

"Comrades,"

The eleven soldiers stood in attention and stomped the ground. The sound of their boots echoed throughout the base of Port Khrushchev. Kuznetsov nodded before continuing.

"I believe you know why you are here today, and I am here to say you all are the most courageous soldiers I ever had. Seven years ago, you given up your humanity to become a weapon of war to defend our people against the threat of the enemies of our state. Today, the Motherland calls out for your sacrifice again, although unfair, yet you still agree, I admire your valor. Still, as your Admiral, I believe it would be my responsibility to tell you that the Operation have a chance in failure, unlike the West , the Motherland treats you as her people, not her weapons. So, I am here to say you always have a choice to back out. This is your last chance."

Gangut anxiously looked at October with begging eyes, the Battleship went closer and grabbed her hands. Tears streaming from her face.

"Please Tovarishch, this is madness, don't do this."

"No comrade Gangut, I had made up my mind, plus have faith in us, I promise I will be back by October, in your birthday."

"You promise?"

"I promise, sister."

The Battleship wiped her tears away and walked back, then saluted.

Kuznetsov looked at the others.

"So what about the rest?"

"We are ready!" The Submarines cried.

"Never afraid to die!" Voroshilov said

"For the Motherland! " Kirov roared

Frunze was the only who said nothing, but eventually she nodded.

Kuznetsov smiled dryly, "Then in behalf of the Motherland, I wish you all the best of luck. The state awaits for you to report on your victories, just remember, no matter what , there is no Shipgirls or humans in the Fifth Flot, just Russians. "

The Admiral saluted, Gangut readied her guns

"URAAH!" The eleven cried, striking their fists in the air.

Gangut closed her eyes and fired at her comrades with a fiery salvo, and eleven bodies dropped into icy cold waters of Okhotsk. Sinking to the cold unloving seabed, joining the ruins of the deep sea.

That`s how October and her ten sisters in arms sunk, for a worthy cause. Drowning, a experience that was supposedly to be painful and excruciating, yet the Submarine felt no pain even as she felt the seawater started invading her lungs. October was disappointed through, as the Sea Of Oshotsk doesn't turn out to be cold as what she wished for. She looked up to the dying light that shone through the sea, and she saw the silhouette of Gangut.

"Don't worry Svetlana, I will be back...by October." October thought as she disappeared completely to the bottom of the sea.

Gangut dropped on her knees, shivering and crying at her acts of murder. Kuznetsov struggled to maintain his composure, taking a cigar from his coat and lit it.

"Comrade Yuri, is the canisters ready?" The Admiral said breathlessly.

"Da, Admiral." The Labcoat answered, appearing with a cart that carried three black barrels. Kuznetsov bent his body forward and looked inside. A vat of churning black goop with countless glowing red dots greeted the Admiral`s face.

"So, this is the thing that makes Abyssals." Kuznetsov said as he put an hand over the handle of the cart, taking one last glance the swirling vat of hot liquid inside the barrels. Then with a kick, the cart flew into the watery grave of the Fifth Flot and with that, its contents poured onto the seawaters then spreaded like an oil spill.

Gangut stood closer to the docks, and watched as the vat of nanomachine spread and polluted the waters of Port Khrushchev into a thick opaque soup.

"Commander?"

"Yes Gangut?" Kuznetsov repiled, puffing a air of black smoke from his cigar.

"If the Operation backfires horribly, will we have to put down October and the others as well?"

Kuznetsov let out a raspy breath from his cigar stained throat, he gave Gangut a dark look at immediately shut the Battleship up.

"Comrade Gangut, till that happens then we make hard decisions. Still, October and the Fifth Flot are the most trustworthy and patriotic soldiers that an Admiral could ever dreamt of, I have faith in them."

Kuznetsov slowly walked to a metal table and halted , the glowing tip of his cigar illuminated the Admiral`s face grimly as the man darken his expression. On top of the table was the old version of the world map, Kuznetsov can still see the words "Soviet Union" etched on the biggest area on the map instead of "Russian Federation". Few squares away from that area was the USA, three single alphabets that turned on the Shipman in a instant.

"Still, Comrade Gangut, I urge you to be more optimistic in this Operation, for if Operation Red October succeeded, the world`s greatest espionage would be conducted by Russian hands, and if that happens..."

Kuznetsov smiled grimly as he pressed the tip of his cigar at Washington and let his cigar sizzled the piece of paper for a while, until a black spot formed on the capital of the capitalist state.

"...then America will bleed."

 _ ***Prologue End***_

 **XXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Author`s notes**

 **Great thanks to MortalitasBorealis for allowing me to borrow EARO and many other elements from his story.**

 **This fanfiction was inspired mainly by two things, Tom Clancy`s Hunt For Red October, and MortailtasBorealis`s Abyssal Diaries Trilogy, both great stories aren't owned by me but by their respective owners.**

 **.**


	2. Reawakening (Slight edits)

**Kantai Collection : Red October**

 **Chapter One : Reawakening**

* * *

 **...**

 **Day 1 of Operation Red October.**

 **...**

My skin felt cold , I can felt icicles forming on my snow white hair and heard the obnoxious bubbling sound of waters that harassed my eardrums non stop. I moved my head a bit and the bubbling got worse, the noise drummed into my ears faster than my heartbeats and the water that tasted like iron gushed into my throat, choking me violently with its evil liquid.

 _"I am sinking..."_

I felt helpless as the waters pulled me down, bubbles escaped from my mouth as I gurgled, I cannot breath , eyes bloodshot.

Then I heard a voice in the midst of my struggle, it sounded like a echo, a fading sound that seeped through the waves of the tormenting sea.

 _"By October, I will be back..."_

 _"Gunfire..."_

 _"Then I sank..."_

The voice stopped and my eyes snapped open as I gasped for air in a panic, outpour from my mouth came a vomit of thick black goo that looked evil in anyways possible . I awaked to see that there were ruins all around me, blacken warships , rusted submarines and infrastructures such as catwalks, cranes and lots of crates, and...a unsightly number of empty vodka bottles messed all over the cold concrete floor of the dockyard , and on that gray concrete floor , laid two bouquets of rotten roses placed with dedication , right in front of me.

Wait ... roses?

I weakly lifted my head and try harder to make a sensing of my surroundings. I realized I am in some sort of dark abandoned naval base judging from the giant hunks of metal ships that protrudes from the dark inky slimy waters that was the dock`s waters. Which looked horrifying and tasted horribly, it looked like heads of dying fishes trying to escape from a thick black soup of blurbling oil ... and my body , was floating on that thick black soup of blurbling oil...

I jolted up in shock and frantically swam back onto the concrete land and I managed to crawl onto the grey rough surface with my desperate hands. "Oh my god I reached land!" I began panting heavily as I thought, and I saw that I left a messy trail of contaminated black water painted on the floor.

After freeing myself from the mess of black, my body was still covered by those things, they won't get off easily! I started to hysterically claw off the remaining inky stuff that tainted my naked albino body in its colour , raking my waist , my breast with my hands and **Ouch** ,

I scratched myself with my hands .

They turned out to be very sharp. My hands were armoured in some kind of black alloy, and the finger tips were so pointy that it had made a bloody gash on my exposed white chest that were so ghostly bleached that it shines. I looked at myself and realized I am naked apart from my pair of dangerous gloves , a pair of black bikini and a pair of heavy black metal boots that barely weight anything.

Also, there was this steel circle within a steel rim built into the middle of my chest. A ominous volcanic red light glowed inside it , as if it is powering something powerful inside my mysterious body that I am unknown of.

Some kind of reactor prehaps?

I looked around again, discovered that nobody was around, apart from the ugly ships and the terrifying blizzard that barked at me from the dock`s open gates. I better get moving here, grab my warm uniform and return back to serve my Motherland, for being a Russian soldier I cannot walk around naked like a skank, if I don't dress appropriately, then my name isn't ,

... isn't ... my name isn't ...

What is my name then ? Dear god...WHAT IS MY NAME?!

I spun around fearfully, screamed out my lungs and then I hit something by accident - the whole dockyard shook a bit and the unstable twelve metre long catwalk , that was about five times bigger than me ... collapsed on my entire body , ouch. Surprisingly, that doesn't hurt very much, but I can still see blood slowly leaking from my head.

I cannot get up, it`s too heavy.

"Get...up, " I croaked, lifting my body up which only serve to taunt the obnoxious metal beam to move down on my sight. Falling right on my face with a thunderous thud.

For some reasons, I didn't get the total darkness I was expecting because a blood red aura of light seemed to emanate from my eyes, thus I can still see clear patches of rust painted on the plate of steel that was a finger away from my god damn face.

I tried to get up again, but that stubborn debil of a scrap metal... didn't... even ... MOVE!

This time it seemes that a fiery flame burnt furiously from my eyes as I gritted my teeth and raised my shoulders up so hard that black veins started to protrude from my biceps.

That stopped when I heard a deafening roar that shook the entire dockyard into silence...

I dropped my entire body back to the ground, paralyzed with fear as my aura disappeared, hence saving my vision for a pitch black darkness that I had expected just now. Then my whole vision shook a bit as the ground below my feet trembled grimly, whatever that thing was, it's coming closer.

In a flash, the metal beam were lifted with brute force as I watched it being tossed to the other end of the dock by this ... monster. It had a toothy maw that had roles of sharp teeth that were used to bite off that metal beam just now, a black submarine-shaped body riddled spikes that looked like missile warheads, cannons on its back and a tail that was approximately ten metres long.

Still in my lying postion, I crawled away from that thing a bit, and that Leviathan glared at me with its red glowing eyes that shot out beams of red light that pierced into my soul, then , it growled and moved in closer.

I screamed as I immediately used my arms as a pathetic shield to protect myself from being turned into lunch. To my surprise, the monster seemed to stop at my voice, it moved back and turned its head in confusion.

"Princess?" a voice in my head asked.

It was that thing in front of me who said that, telepathically. I anxiously stood up and told the creature to back off one metre away.

And it did.

I could only awe at what happened in the past one minute.

I must have summoned it when I was in need of help just now, a creature that appear out of thin air just to save me from being trapped under a metal beam forever. Well...good fortunes.

So later I told my pet ... uhh comrade , to take watch of the dockyard while I get moving. I had no intentions of leaving him through, that comrade knew it , I knew it . I just...need to get my clothes back, and try to jog my memories .

" **Growl** "

This time it didn't came from my humongous Comrade, but from my stomach.

"Princess? Maybe you should get something to eat first." The gentle giant suggested politely.

"Good Idea, " and I made my move.

I halted again and looked at the Leviathan again.

"Princess?"

"Don't call me Princess, just refer me as a comrade."

I don't like the term Princess, it sounded to Bourgeois to me , and it just sounded wrong to someone like me, even through I have no idea who am I other than me being a Russian soldier who should serve the Motherland with her life and destined to commit something great which too , I had no memory what it was. Nevertheless, my obedient sentient companion nodded and obliged in response.

"Yes comrade." He said

So I continue my way into the depths of this abandoned base. I had calmed down, trying to make sense of what had happened to me in the past few minutes, naked with amnesia , vodka bottles , a abandoned naval base and a giant sea monster. What could this mean? And we have those two bouquets of roses , which were placed carefully in a unique fashion similar to the style of a memorial tribute, the ones people make for the deceased victims of a terrible war or a terrible incident.

By accident, I kicked one of those Vodka bottles littered on the ground, causing a deafening "ping" that rang something in my amnesia plagued head .

I heard laughter, echoes of hollow laughter everywhere. My eyes dilated as I looked around, I saw ghostly apparitions of girls in Soviet Sailor tops doing cossack dances, drinking vodka, and laughing out loud. They seemed to be partying so hard that as if it was the last day of their lifes. I turned behind me and saw, other than my huge companion standing on the dockyard waters, was a transparent figure of a well built man in a military outfit smiling at me , smoking a cigar.

"Who are you ? " I asked

The ghostly man said nothing, just saluted me for some good reason then vaporized into nothingness. I spun my body around slowly, the girls seemed to be disappearing one by one, their laughter faded with them. Those were just hallucinations.

"I don't have a name...but I would be happy over whatever name you gave me." The Leviathan said, thinking that I was referring to him.

There was an awkward silence.

Rasputin, that would be a good name. The Leviathan nodded its giant head , and hence Rasputin my loyal companion, was borned.

With that settled, I solemnly walked to the metal door that would lead me to my locker at the second floor, something that I remembered apparently. I opened that door, I drew my body back in shock as another two figures dropped right in front of me.

It was those ghostly hallucinations again, and this time I saw two transparent girls in sailor tops ... kissing one another? I never understand homosexuals. Like the ghosts I saw just now, the two disappeared into thin air right before my eyes.

What could this mean? Who are they? Why do they look so familiar? Not only that, the whole base looked familiar!

So many questions! So many whats and whys! I better go find something to eat, maybe it helps with my broken memory, I could cook something for Rasputin too. But first, let's get something to wear.

I went into the dark corridors of this naval base, illuminating the way with my beam of reddish light shooting out from the reactor on my chest, using it as lamp of some sort. I saw more litters, aged propaganda posters from the good old days and more rooms that lead to nowhere. I reached a room with the initials "C79" , the locker room. I instinctively went to a locker that had a hammer and sickle sign crudely painted on it. Inside I found a black Ushanka, and leather military coat with matching colour and a rather curious looking red oiled leather bag that looked rather familiar.

So I put my hand into the bag and guess what I found inside, a canteen filled with Vodka, two Nagant Revolvers , all loaded , some ammo, a lighter and a laminated photograph.

In that peculiar photograph showed two woman, smiling brightly to the camera, one of them has brown reddish eyes and long grey hair, along with a hairclip on her left sidelock, also a noticable scar can be seen on her left upper cheek, and wears a white peaked cap with black visor on top of a ... party hat. She wore a red button-up shirt and a black pleated skirt with a double stripe on it. She also wears a long white jacket and a pair of black shoulder belt with an anchor accessory attached on her belt, along with another belt surrounding on bottom of the edge of her jacket, a pair of black gloves, some pantyhose and a pair of black boots. That woman has a smug looking smile on her face, smoking a pipe.

The other woman had similar facial features as the smoker, both had silver hair in the same hairstyle, same roman nose and the same smile, except this other woman does not smoke, wears a ushanka and a black leather military coat with a golden hammer and sickle pin.

I looked back at the contents of the locker, didn't take me a second to realize who was the owner of the loot I will "borrow" for my own personal well being, because right now with my bikinis and my thongs, I looked ridiculous.

I flipped the photograph I was holding on, behind it wrote :

"Happy Birthday Gangut,

From your comrade

October

13th October 2007 "

" They had fun " I thought as I grabbed October's coat and her fur hat to a nearby mirror located at the corner of the locker room, and started dressing up myself in with her clothes.

I stuff the Ushanka on top of my head, put on the military jacket...and looked at myself at the mirror, still looking a bit too revealing, unacceptable.

So I went to another nearby locker and selected a pair of military pants , boots , a tunic and a belt, better.

I looked at my reflection , as saw a albino woman aged about twenty years old with white silver long hair and a roman nose with bright glowing eyes that were as red as the Soviet flag, ... and then I noticed something very wrong.

I frantically reached into my bag again and took out the photo, looked at the reflection, then looked at October, then look back at my reflection again...

I am looking at the same person, I am October, I am wearing my own clothes, we both had the same nose , same hairstyle, but I had bleached skin and blood red eyes while the October in the photograph does not.

Then something in my head rang, this woman "Gangut", supposedly her sister, my sister , was one of those ghosts I saw back at the dockyard. Which meant those weren't hallucinations, they were memories !

"...!"

My head... it hurts from all this, I clutched my throbbing head and collapsed on my kneels. Despite the pain, I still need answers.

But first I should find food.

So I travelled to the cafeteria at first floor, and I found some MRE that still haven't gone bad yet. Using my lighter, I lit up a fire and cooked the contents in the MRE pack in a saucepan I found.

I watched as the slimy chunky food melt into a bubbling reddish liquid inside that saucepan as the fire of my stove crackles. Getting curious, I took a look at the packaging of the MRE pack again, "Borscht Soup flavour. " it said.

With a spoon , I took a scoop of the "Borscht Soup", taste worse than the water I slept on just now.

" **Chomp** ,"

My eyes opened wide while my mouth continued chewing... I held the spoon in between my eyes in shock, looking at the spoon, or half of what used to be a spoon with my shaking hand.

I just ate a spoon made from stainless steel, and it tasted quite good!

So I stuffed the rest of the spoon into my mouth , then start taking a bite of the saucepan that laid in front of me. That was just satisfying.

With my hunger sated, I left the saucepan that was gnawed with bitemarks , and I made my way back to the dockyard where Rasputin was waiting, passing more doors, and more propaganda posters that made me felt nostalgic for some reasons. I don't know why but seeing soldiers or workers with chiseled jaws and determined eyes looking up at the sky made me felt quite high, sadly the fading colours of such poster ruined that feeling, it made me felt sad and empty.

"What happened to the good old days ?" I murmured, something that I remembered a little bit with my amnesiac mind barely.

 **"Crunch!"** and I stomped something scratchy.

I halted, and looked down with widen eyes of shock and anger as I found myself, staring into the captions of a old newspaper : "USSR dead , Russia Freed !"

"U...S...S...R...dead..."

I mumbled shakingly, my voice was cracking in every word I spoke.

"Rus...sia"

 _"_ _ **FREED?!"**_

Something in my soul burns furiously, and the flame lit up alight from my eyes once again as I felt a overwhelming feeling of hatred churning inside me. I don't know why, but reading that newspaper makes every substance in my body lit on fire, it made me so... ANGRY! I took the paper and started shredding it into millions of pieces in rage , shredding it into nothingness, then BURN IT ! Not enough, I need to break something... I slammed my armoured fist into the concrete wall that was right beside me.

The brittle wall cracked and soon , crumbled into a manhole I made with my inhuman strength.

Through the hole on the wall I smashed into. I looked into a planning room so full of papers, war plans, maps and documents, all had three alphabets written on them.

U.S.A.

 _"I spent three years in the Great Patriotic War, two years in Korea, five years in Vietnam ... I gave my all to the motherland, even if it dies, I expect it to go out with a fight, but no, it died because some Debil in the Party practiced capitalism! Now I lost my wife , my honour, ALL MY ..._ _ **ARGHH**_ _! "_

 _"Father !" I remember myself shouting as I rushed to his aid..._

Only to find ourselves too poor to go to hospital or to buy medicine, and there wasn't enough time to do so. Thanks to Yeltsin and his antics, the poor traffic killed my father.

 _"U...S...A... damn you ."_

I watched as he died in my arms, vomiting white foam .

 _ **"Sanya M...Makarovna... and Svetlana Makarovna... I love you."**_

Those were his last words.

My eyes widen as I found my arms are empty. Yet I discovered that I gained so much.

I remembered now, I remember who I am now, and I know what I have to do.

I marched through the unlit corridors of Port Khrushchev again. Stomping my boots of Abyssal steel on the metal plated floors of the former naval base. Marching to my destination, unfearful of the darkness of the walkways of Khrushchev.

I am at the center of the dockyard, my fiery eyes shifted to my left and it was still there as I remembered.

A briefcase made of black aluminum, lying on a pile of crates , awaits me to open its contents. I used my hands and pried open the locks of the puny case, and the instructions of the second phase of Operation Red October greeted me in papers printed in black and white.

I read it and I am impressed, Kuznetsov did had it planned out.

Behind me, Rasputin let out a warning growl.

I turned behind my back and saw one by one, my fallen comrades, rising up from the black waters of Oshotsk, returning back from the depths of the ocean.

All them had their skin bleached like mine, confused looks on their faces , looking around lost.

They needed their leader, and I shall lead them to victory.

I climbed on top of Rasputin`s head then scanned my eyes on my division of heroes and in my loudest voice I commanded.

 **"Comrades, Raise your fist! "**

And they stood still in attention and in formation, looked up with utmost discipline just like how they were trained. They still have the eyes of a soldier, not shaking or shivering even in cold waters.

"Welcome back to _**the**_ living after being dead from quite some time my brave comrades. Our sleep had ended, while our duty has started once again."

Raising Kuznetsov`s paper up in the air for every one of my soldiers to see, I continued.

"Our beloved Motherland, our Nation, our great country had given us the duty to participate in this great mission. We have come so far, sacrificed our humanity then sank to the bottom of the sea and rose up to come back as Abyssals. That changed nothing, even if we fell into the bottom of sea once, we shall still come back as soldiers, daughters of the Motherland , Still as Russians, still as the pride of the Northern seas, faithful to the covenant we made in the past ! "

Listening to every single phrase with their hearts, my comrades saluted and in the traditional fashion of my military forcing the dockyard shook a bit as the blizzard outside roared along the sound of my soldiers and cry of my voice.

"Now Kuznetsov , our Respectable Admiral, had given us the orders, hence now we have to right to set sail, fearlessly, for the vastness of the sea is calling out to us. We gone too far to turn back right now! This is an honour and a privilege to take part on this great revolution that will make our glorious great again! Our Motherland, our comrades back at homefront, our mothers and sister are waiting for us to report of success once we are completed with this task! _**S**_ _ **O -**_ !"

With all my might I pointed at open palm at the open gates of the dockyard of Port Khrushchev, where the outside cold wilderness welcomed us with a energizing blizzard and cracking ice. Such beautiful display of the spirit of Oshotsk !

" We shall not disappoint them, we shall not disappoint our Motherland, We shall not waver, and we shall let the ships of the Revolution set sail, _**LET US SET SAIL !**_ "

The Fifth Flot cried "UURAAHH!" in their greatest voice, the call of the patriots that tore through the howl of the winter wind and the roar of the sea.

Nothing can stop their spirits in our march for victory, and then we embraced the seas and begun our journey to a colder place in Earth, but we know... victory and vengeance lies at the end of our Journey.

Our enemies will fear us for the Red tide is rising.

 **XXXXX**

* * *

 **Yokosuka Guardian Office**

 **Kanagawa prefecture, Japan**

"What? T...This is indeed a interesting development."

"Indeed Mutsu, worrying ..." Nagato said in her usual steely face. She exchanged glances with her sister ship Mutsu, who wasn't as good as her sister in putting up a poker face .

"But is it true? The Abyssals had expanded to Russia ?" Mutsu said.

Right beside the two Battleships of the Big Seven, The Light Cruiser Ooyodo nodded at Mutsu`s queries, wearing her usual earphones while operating her cumbersome tank green radio set .

"Yes Mutsu-chan, we have a transmission from Moscow sharply a hour ago, a fleet of Abyssals, leaded by a Princess, had captured the Russian outpost in Chirinkotan Island . Far Eastern side of Russia."

Mutsu sighed, she looked at the war map that was place right on top the desk in front of her higher ranked sister. Mutsu took out a red pen and added another red cross at the area representing the Kuril Islands, in addition to the many existing ones that was already vandalized on the piece of paper that would trouble any Shipgirls who looked at it. Another cross of Abyssal activity to bother them more.

"It seems like the Abyssals had gotten more powerful, new princesses, more humanoids , and now they expanded to the cold northeast. Where none of our shipgirls have any experience in functioning in such a cold environment."

"True, but on the bright side now Russia is in the war,"

With a seductive smile, Mutsu placed her both of her delicate hands on her sister`s shoulders, then started massaging them

"So far, Russia had always tried to avoid responsibility in the international security. Not that we can blame them, because not everybody have a Shipgirl fleet as big as ours, since their only Shipgirl they have so far is that obsolete Battleship Gangut. With this incident , even if they cannot contribute much militarily, but their material support will make our lifes much more easier."

Nagato closed her eyes and relaxed her expression under her sister`s heavenly massage.

"Secretary Ship Maam, We have a incoming signal !" Ooyodo alerted.

"Hmm? Get whoever that is on line." Nagato ordered, expressions tensed.

"Who could send a transmission in a time like this?" The Big Seven Battleship thought, looking up at the clock that was nailed above the main room of the Admiral`s room, which had already striked midnight.

With a beep and a static , a male voice that sounded both gruff and loud, yelled from the other end of the line. Surprising the Japanese Shipgirls the moment they put the caller online.

"Ah! Took you long enough, this is Admiral Vladimir "Kuznetsov" Romino of the Russian Federation speaking, is the Admiral here?"

"AHHHh, Yes Admiral-Kun! PUT IT IN MEEee HARDER!, HAAaaRRDDEER, !"

Everybody , except the Russian, can hear Kongou`s shameless lovemaking voice from the Admiral`s bedroom, a door away from his office which Ooyodo, Mutsu and Nagato were currently.

Ooyodo`s face redden in embarrassment, holding her microphone with a shaking hand with a lost of words. Nagato with an opened palm, gestured the Light Cruiser to hand her the microphone.

"The Admiral is currently ... busy, so this is his Secretary Ship Nagato speaking. If you have anything to say, I will inform the Admiral later."

"Very well, I am here to inform that my Country had responded to the Japanese request for military aid by sending in six Heavy guided-missile cruisers and one Aircraft Carrier to purge the Abyssal aggressors off the Pacific Ocean, my soldiers should arrive at Yokosuka Guardian Office by tomorrow."

"Conventional warships ?" Nagato asked,

Kuznetsov let out a amused laughter in reply.

"No Ms Nagato, all Shipgirls! All...Shipgirls."

And the whole office fell into a eerie silence as Nagato, Mutsu and Ooyodo`s eyes opened as wide as dinner plates. Only the sound of noisy crickets and the pleasured moans of Kongou and her Admiral can be heard as her lewd shadow can be seen bouncing up and down on the translucent frosted glass of the Admiral`s bedroom.

* * *

X Chapter End X


	3. Interlude I : Origins

**Kantai Collection : Red October**

 **Interlude** **(I)** **:** **Origins**

 **...**

 **Project Korabl**

 **Kolyma Upland , Siberia, Russia**

 **...**

"Romino this is insane, we can't do this! I read about what happened to the last girl who been through this, this, is too dangerous!"

"Dr Yuri, I insist that you keep your comments to yourself. We have been through the tests, she had met every attributes perfectly and we have made the precautions, so we both know, this experiment would be safe. All we need now is your thing with machinery as well as your knowledge of Shipgirl technology, not unnecessary comments."

"But dragging Juveniles from prisons, for a life-endangering experiment, it's definition of amorale."

Hearing this, Admiral Romino pulled out a cigar and lit it, illuminating his face with the malicious glow of the cigar in the cold dark cavern he was in, with no other lightsources but a few dim electric lamps. Beside him was a young man with messy black hair by the name of Yuri, dressed in a labcoat wearing a pair of round-framed nerd spectacles, whom was the new replacement for the scientist who quit his job out of PTSD from the last experiment that Admiral Romino and his department was tried to pull. Who had also became the subject of anger of the bigger sized, the ranked Admiral, glaring angrily into the smaller scientist`s soul with dark angry eyes while smoking fumes of cancerous ash.

"Yuri... I order you to take back what you said a few seconds ago ."

Yuri tried to protest, but lost his voice and nodded as he cowered into fearful submission under Romino`s shadow.

"She is no juvenile, She is never a juvenile, she is fiery and fearless, then why else would she met all the attributes from the tests? A straight one hundred percent Doctor Yuri , no girl had ever get a hundred percent in a compatibility test in the history of Shipgirls construction, it was as if it chosen her. Unlike the other warships we encountered so far , such as Fubuki, Bismarck, Ark Royal and Richelieu... I see that this Warship is quite picky in choosing which volunteer to give the honour of imbuing her with its soul. Unlucky suitors ... well"

Romino paused and sigh then wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Then the girl happened, cells roasted alive and she disintegrated in a blink of an eye." Yuri continued that part of the story for the Admiral, who then nodded in sad agreement.

"Yes Yuri, ever since then it is rather hard to find a volunteer, we have the policy of giving our candidates disclaimers because about the thing about human rights, and they as expected, rejected the honour of being the first Russian Shipgirl in the world, not until Sanya, someone who actually have the balls showed up and took the job instead."

Yuri let out a relief sigh, he heard rumours that the military of different countries had fallen into unethical methods in Shipgirl-construction. Namely the French, the British, the Germans and especially, the American and Japanese , who had reports of using blackmailing, forced drafting from prisons and even kidnapping to swell their Shipgirl fleet. Yuri was at least glad his nation although drafting Juveniles, but not had not low compared to the rumours he heard.

"Anyways, what's the ship we going to summon?" Yuri said.

"I thought you did your homework before..., oh nevermind! Hahah, I remembered that was classified information. But since now we are here, I believe there is no harm in telling you what mystery ship we are actually summoning, Comrade Yuri my friend... today we are summoning the October." Romino said proudly, this only served to confuse the youthful scientist more.

Classified? Why would a information like that be classified? Since the principle of Shipgirl-construction according to Yuri`s knowledge he acquired after his years in the European Abyssal Research Organization it means imbuing souls from the ships in the past into female human bodies and those ships were only from the early 20th century only, hence identities of the Ships used for Shipgirl-construction will be no big secret when somebody decided to search the internet or flip a book on naval history. Then again, why so shady? Why was this information classified? And October?! What is the October? Still, Romino was still a Admiral, if Yuri wants to ask for information, he have to compose himself first no matter how hard is it due to the whole absurdity of this operation, but nevermind Yuri thought, composing one self is easy, simply by taking deep breaths, deep breaths.

" I been through all the past Naval files from 1919 to 1945, the top secret projects and prototypes included and there was no such ship known as the October." Yuri breathed unevenly.

Romino let out a dry laugh, wheezing cloud after cloud of cigarette smoke as he does so.

"You never disappointed me Yuri, you are indeed a good researcher who did his homework well, but did I say that the October, is a warship from the Great Patriotic War Dr Yuri?"

Yuri raised a eyebrow, but decided not to prolong the unnecessary conversation further by remaining slient as more will be revealed to him in time, and it is rather rude to roast spoilers out of powerful people like Romino. The two continued walking through rocky tunnels after tunnels along with the guide of the white buzzing electric lights, until Romino raised his hand briefly and halted his footsteps.

"Ahh, we are here ." Romino chirped.

After a long walk through a top secret underground network in the far Northern side of Siberia, the two men came face to face with a several armored thick steel blast door, made to vault whatever inside from unworthy eyes or even a tank shell that came from a Abrams Tank.

Bending forward, Romino trace his hand to a rectangular box that was built on the center of the blast door and opened it, revealing a 3x3 numerical pad.

"Yuri, what's the password?" Romino asked

"I don't know Sir,"

With a grumpy sigh, Romino dailed in his birthdate, with a metallic grinding sound, the blast door slide open automatically by itself.

"Some good friend you are Yuri, even when I told you the code was my birthday a week ago."

Yuri did not say anything, he was too busy being captivated by the breathing taking sight that had been hiding behind those blast doors all along.

"I see the cat got somebody`s tongue today, anyways Yuri, welcome to Project Korabl !"

Behind the blast doors, turned out to be a huge underground cavern that looks like it can house the whole Kremlin in it, already on its roof were several meters tall stalactites hanging down from the roof like rows of sharp teeth, whilst a giant slab of gray concrete platform acts as the cavern`s flooring. All of this made Yuri awe at the sheer dominating size of the man-made cavern. The wonder thickens as he then turned his attention away from the size to the contents of the cavern.

Lit by a long lining of electric lights, right in the heart of the cavern, resting on the concrete slab, was a giant circle made by hundreds of colossal sophisticated computing machinery operated by dozens of men in either hazmat uniforms or labcoats. Two towering, curved tesla coils that was built inside the circle, as if it was some sort of stargate to another dimension, in between the coils were a glass container that was designed to fit one person inside. On the flooring of the container was a weird symbol that glowed brightly in blue. What was that symbol Yuri wondered, it looked a symbolic drawing of a dragon, or something that came from the inscriptions from the walls of old Orthodox Churches, a magical circle? Yuri can forget about that however, because whatever was hanging above the tip of the testa coil had scared Yuri a lot.

Dangling from the cavernous ceiling in chains while surrounded by was a shipwreck that had the exact size of a typical world war II Battleship, humongous , dark and ominous. But in closer inspection, the shape had a tube-like body with spherical nose, the resemblance of a typical world war II German submarine, except bigger, more intimidating and more Sovietly mordern. Hence, Yuri tried his best to look for a Swastika or a Christian cross on the Submarine, hoping to tag the Leviathan as a Kreigsmarine Submarine. Sadly, all he found was red stars and a phase that was imprinted on the mast of the supposed Kreigsmarine Submarine.

On the mast wrote " красный октябрь ", Red October.

The most captivating detail that made Yuri almost peed his pants were the little missile ports built on the spine of the monster, missile ports that shoot nuclear missiles capable of taking the lives of millions. The being, even through was a shipwreck, a shadow of its former self , with its missile ports marred, its nose dented and manholes and gashes that had cables and wires spewed out of them shown the war scars the Soviet Submarine had endured, the Submarine was still able to preserve its aura of power and hatred.

As if any moment it will lash out from the chains , opened up a mouth that had rows of sharp teeth and swallow Yuri alive.

"I...I know that Submarine, it's a Typhoon-Class Submarine, a Typhoon class from the cold war!"

"Not just any Typhoon-Class, this Submarine, my friend, is the famous Red October, a Nuclear Ballistic Missile Submarine built with a state of art Caterpillar Drive, something the Americans nor the Japs failed to weaponize even today." Romino exclaimed with a devilish smile.

"Dear god... you are going to summon a Cold War Era Shipgirl capable of a nuclear strike." Yuri breathed.

Romino`s grin grew wider, he put an arm over the young scientist shoulder and pulled it closer to him.

"Hahaha, yes Yuri yes, but first tell me, have you read the book The Hunt For Red October?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes, I did , the book was American Propaganda musor (garbage*) and... wait, Red... October..." Yuri`s eyes widen as a creeping realization propped up in his head.

"Yes Yuri, "The Hunt For Red October" is very non-fictional, but written by the hands of **that** American, the story is although distorted, but still very real, Yuri my friend, let me tell you a story, the real story."

Romino spit his expended cigar onto the concrete platform he was standing on and stomped it into a dirty cigar butt with his boots, then he lit another one as he told his story.

"The Typhoon-Class Nuclear Ballistic Missile Submarine, also known as Akula (Shark), was the solution to catch up to the American Ohio-classes missile submarines during the Cold War, a slient war fought by the American capitalist , and the Soviet communist. The Typhoon boasted the pride of carrying a hundred and ninety two nuclear warheads that have the power to control the Western imperialists if they ever dared to threaten the seas of the motherland. The Akulas Submarines were the shield and the blockade against the American nuclear threat, and had been doing that ever since 1981.

But not all Typhoons were acting as shields, there was one single , special Typhoon class that was borned as the hammer, the hammer that was made to strike the Americans if the Cold War went hot. When the imperialists listened to their Rock n Roll in the Fourth of July while secretly plotting for the demise of our Motherland in their Pentagon, the October with the state of art caterpillar drive technology, will silently crawl under the enemy sonar undetected and then in a flash, make their Empire tremble under the nuclear typhoon of two hundred Soviet warheads without them knowing what hit them , if there was ever need to do so.

That Typhoon was called Red October, the ship of revolution, and striking the heart of the Empire, was its destiny.

A destiny that was robbed away from it by traitors. In its very first test run, the Captain that was supposed to steer it towards to victory, defected to the American side, and even attempted to steal it to the Americans whilst at it. In a hard decision, Soviet patriots have to sink the poor October along with the treacherous traitor into the abyss, and hence there goes sword, and there goes the destiny of the mighty Red October, killed and forgotten, the most decorated Submarine in the Red fleet hence had its name scrapped off the books of history just like that..."

Yuri was speechless, Romino`s grin disappeared, and his cigarette had long became ashes, taking another stick, he bitterly lit it and put it in his lips as he continued the story.

"The whole crew of the Red October died that day Yuri, to make things more disgusting for me, my father was inside that ship, as a Political Officer. He died too along with the rest, there was one survivor however..."

The Russian Admiral`s face had been darken into a scowl as his teeth grinded as the most unfavorable part of the story was about to be vomited from his mouth.

"An American CIA dog that goes by the name of Jack Ryan, who cowardly escaped via escape pod of the Typhoon as it sank, today you will know him as Tom Clancy, who painted the traitorous villain as a uprighteous lithuanian hero whereas in reality, he was a American paid dog borned from the slums of Gorkiy, a Russian-borned traitor that sold his motherland for capitalistic money. That Yankee even fantasized sailing on a small fishing boat with the traitor alive and well in his heroic little ending, but what made me most angry was he even used my father's name as the name of that lithuanian "hero", he have the audacity to slander the name of Markos Ramius just like that. I have to abandon my father's name Ramius, and change it to Romino, all thanks to the bloody Americans." Romino growled a little at the end of his story.

"While the other warships died a dignified death in world war II, the October died a painful death by the hands of traitors, betrayed and murdered by the West, just like our nation. Now look at it Yuri, look at the October in its wretched state, such humiliation, such insult."

Romino pointed his cigar at the wreck of the Red October, which was covered with seaweed, holes and shame, bad shame.

"So let's get it out of its wrenched state Yuri, and bring her back to her former glory once again."

Yuri was speechless, there was a brief moment of silence apart of the soft humming of the machines and the chattering of the staff working on it, until one of the Hazmat men called out for the Admiral, breaking the killing silence.

"Admiral Romino! The subject is ready!"

"Ahh Yuri, it has begun, now get to work." The Admiral said cheerfully and Yuri nodded and scattered to his work as fast as possible, the effects from the conversation just haven't worn off, his hand were still shivering from aftershock.

Escorted by two men in hazmat suit, armed with AK74 Rifles, were a young girl who was a head shorter than those two, wearing a orange prisoner blouse. Her ravenous black hair was damp and lifeless, obscuring most of her face, billowing ghostly as she walked towards the Admiral grudgingly whilst the two masked men kept close watch on her, fingers on trigger, as if she was some sort of dangerous animal.

Yuri can't keep his eyes away from the young girl, she looked like as if she just reached adulthood, but barely eighteen , with a expression this low and had already been commited to imprisonment, then drafted into becoming a Shipgirl.

The girl was now standing right in front of the taller, bigger Admiral had cast a shadow on her face just by his sheer height, and the girl... saluted to him?

The Admiral kneeled down and tap a hand on her shoulder as if she was his dear little niece. This was where Yuri gasped as he saw the Admiral as well as the girl`s eyes. The girl... the girl does not have the eyes of a victim who got exploited by the military, instead she had the burning eyes that scared Yuri, in those eyes Yuri saw vengeance and anger, not directed at the Admiral through, but at somewhere else. While the Admiral, had eyes of concern and fatherly joy, as if he was proud to see the young girl grow up just to see her give up her life as a soldier, then bid her farewell and good luck. This contradicts completely the initial image Yuri initially had.

To seal this, Romino and the girl then said something inaudible to each other , too soft for Yuri to hear, then exchange hugs for a brief moment.

Romino reached into his pocket and pulled out something golden.

It revealed to be a golden badge that takes the shape of the hammer and sickle , he placed it onto the girl`s feminine, yet rough and tried palm.

"Something from your father, Hence I want you to keep it. I am deeply sorry I wasn't there when he was gone."

Sanya Makarovna took the badge and held it to her chest.

"Its not your fault, but let's not forgive **them**."

She flipped the badge and read what was written behind it.

"Motherland first, Comrades second, revenge next , strike your enemies with your all even if you have only a toothpick." Sanya read out.

"That was what your Father always said to his subordinates." He continued.

"Then I shall honour his words, now I will go."

Putting the pin onto the collar of her blouse, then she looked up to the wreck of the Red October and the large concentration of dangerous machinery below it. She then looked down again at her father's pin. She heard what happened to the last girl who stepped into that machine, her hair got bleached white and her cells got roasted alive. But what were the risks? Her enemies had already took everything from her, her dignity,her glory and her family, her only family, her younger sister committed to asylum and she had no home to come back to, the fear of death have become nonexistent, while all she can count on was this once in a life chance opportunity given by her nation to reborn anew, and fulfil her destiny,

Striking the heart of the empire.

"Admiral Romino, I am ready, and thank you for everything." Sanya said with smile.

"Very well then, I wish you the best of luck. Yuri prepare the machine!" The Admiral screamed.

With a cold bead of sweat rolling his cheek, Yuri pulled the lever on his control panel that kickstarted the power source of the machine, and the beast whirled to life. Sanya marched into the glass dome of the machine and without a brief hesitation she shut the glass door on herself then put her feet on symbol etched on the floor. Romino stood beside Yuri, and stoically glared at the set up before him, the men in hazmat suit had already placed the bauxites and oil and other forms of resources needed for Shipgirl-making, surrounding the glass cylinder in a small, perfect circle.

The red lights flared and the alarms blared, telling the Hazmat men to scatter away from the whole set up and to the safety perimeter. Small sparks of electricity began to crackle on the tips of the tesla coils while the symbol beneath Sanya`s feet began to glow fiercer in blue. All the preparations had been made, now all it left was for the machine to completely warm up, making the humid air heavier and more dreadful.

 **"T-minus in Ten seconds."** The loudspeakers blared.

"Yuri,"

Yuri looked up and saw Romino offering a steel canteen, probably contained Vodka, once Yuri took a hard gulp from it and his hypothesis was indeed correct. He needed that drink.

"We haven't even managed to summon a World War II Shipgirl yet, so do you know that this experiment has a ninety-percent chance of failure?"

"Yes." Romino said simply.

 **"T-minus in nine seconds."**

Yuri look at the young woman inside the glass cylinder, who wasn't even showing a hint of fear despite the situation she was in, but just crossing her arms with a stoic look, as if she was impatient for the wait of her supposed demise.

"Does she knows this experiment have a ninety percent chance of failure Romino?"

"Yes, and she told me she don't care."

Yuri could only blankly look at Romino who hasn't left his gaze at the experiment yet.

"She wasn't a normal juvenile was she?" Yuri asked.

"No she wasn't , she was the elder daughter of my mentor, Vladimir Makarov, who was as close as a brother to me, and is also the reason why who I am today, and is someone who died of humiliation after USSR collapsed. A Uncorrupted good bureaucrat who spend his all for the nation and the nation of only , fell into shameful proverty in the end. His wife and son left him when he was in his weakest state and he died of a heart attack with his daughters by his side. Later the elder daughter took a job as a lumberjack to support her family."

 **"T-minus in seven seconds."**

"Then why is she here, how did she went to jail?"

Romino furrowed her eyebrows and paused for a while, Yuri noticed the pure disdain on the Admiral`s face. Puffing another cloud of ash to comfort his throat, he calculated his words before speaking again.

"Out of rage, she killed a American who tried to did... certain things to her and her younger sister, and it took a entire division of policeman , a few SOBR officers (Russian SWAT*) just to capture a little raging lumberjack girl armed with nothing but a bloody axe, nobody other than the American lost their lifes that day, but one man lost his right hand while the another lost his left foot... well, half of it to be fair."

Yuri gasped, he now looked at the girl in the glass cylinder, now a menacing aura emanated from her. He then noticed took a good look again at the two men who escorted this Sanya just now, now guarding the only entrance and exit of this massive cavern, standing behind him and Romino, both staring intensively at the young little woman who was contained in the glass cylinder a few meters away. Despite their expression were hidden behind their hazmat, Yuri can sense their fear, and the unwillingness to let go the trigger of their rifles. Now Yuri knew why he can sense so...

 **"T-minus in three seconds."**

 **"Two seconds,"**

 **"one."**

With a deafening crack of thunder, the two tesla coils flared and then from its ends, the tesla coils each shot two bolts of lighting huge crackling bolt of electricity up together and converged at the wreck of the Red October, causing it to lit up into a violent dangerous cyan blue aura of electricity that formed a inverted "V" shape of sheer lightning. Then in less than a few moments, the Submarine glowed into a bright cyan-white silhouette before launching a more powerful and concentrated beam at the glass cylinder beneath it, hitting the glass object along with the resources of steel, bauxite and oil surrounding it, causing everything in the machine's perimeter to be engulfed in a bright blinding intensifying electricity that includes the poor girl inside the glass cylinder, Sanya who was hysterically screaming in pain and agony as her claustrophobic glass confinements was filled with hissing chaotic violent sparks that surged through her body with a voltage more life threatening than that of a electric chair.

The electrified resources slowly levitated up to the air around Sanya and started to spin around her like a merry go around. Slowly, the steel , oil and bauxite started to melt into a molten state before stopping still, and shot through the glass cylinder like a ghostly projectile without shattering the cylinder, and latched themselves through Sanya`s cotton fabric of her prisoner blouse and smothered onto her skin, causing her to scream more hysterically while the silvery-brown liquid material started to morphed into a body suit over her prisoner blouse she worelike a symbiote. Then resources glowed into a blinding white light.

Sanya gripped her head in pain as she started tearing her hair like a crazy person, the raven-black hair on Sanya`s scalp was changing colour, or losing colour would be the more appropriate term, as a snowy whiteness started to creep up Sanya`s hair as if it was dipped in white paint. Below her neck, molten resources was starting spread throughout her body like a electrified body suit, those molten material felt like lava on her skin as they burnt through them , her bones started to crack and change as a unpleasant transformation started to take place in her body.

Yuri gasped in fear while Romino struggled to remained his composure

"This was just like what happened in the reports..., Admiral!"

Romino didn't respond to Yuri, but just remained his hardened stare at what was inside the glass cylinder. He was rubbing his chin , hence the Admiral knew his breath was uneven because his fingers can felt the breath. Meanwhile, panicked cries of base personnels can be heard, officers scattering around, flipping switches on machines and making phonecalls to either give out orders or ask questions on what to do.

"Admiral! We have to stop this now!"

Admiral Romino rubbed his chin harder, finally letting out a heavy sigh and wrinkled his forehead.

"Admiral!"

"Agreed! someone pull the plug!" Romino blurted.

A man in protective clothing rushed into the glas cylinder, bending down next to it, he wrapped his arms around a thick power cable with orange ringings at its rectangular plug, connected to the cylinder and started to pull it, sparks of electricity licked his suit in protest as he struggled to do so.

"NJET!"

The man stopped what he was doing and looked at Sanya, the girl he was supposed to save. The whole base personnel in that room went silent and looked at the girl inside the glass cylinder.

"NJET , I CAN STILL DO THIS!" She screamed again, for everybody to hear, her voice was amplified by some sort of supernatural force, it was as if two Sanyas was screaming at the same time.

Admiral Romino moved closer to the wall of glass which was the protective screen that separated him and Yuri from Sanya, Yuri was still sitting on his stool with both hands at the control panel of the terminal, not knowing what to do. In reality, neither the Admiral knew what to do, stop the experiment and go against Sanya`s wishes, or let her continue?

Too late to decide, the shipwreck of the Red October shot a nasty bolt lighting onto the man`s chest, causing him to fly up then hit the ground. The electric lamps above the Admiral and the scientist burst into sparks and glass shards and the readings on Yuri`s computing device was going off charts.

This was not only happening in Yuri`s area, on the second floor, a ball of electricity and fire burst out from an observation room a floor higher than Yuri and Romino`s one. The metal door of that room swung opened then smoke and fire escaped that room along with scientists and engineers who rushed out in panick. One of them even caught fire on his coat as he ran, screaming in pain as the fire consumed his flesh, fortunately, a fellow colleague of his grabbed a fire extinguisher nearby and doused out the flames off him.

Yuri looks up the ceiling and noticed cracks of rocks had already started raining down, and the tremble was felt from his heel. Oh, my god, Yuri thought as he realized the whole place was collapsing!

 **"Danger! All** **personnels** **evacuate the danger zone at once, I** **repeat , all personnel** **evacuate the danger zone. This is not a drill!"** The voice on the PA system cried through the speakers.

The staff were desperate to flee through the only exit of the chamber, if it weren't for the guards who forced everybody to evacuate in a orderly manner, people would already have ran over one another. Romino turned his attention back Sanya, who was clutching her head in pain and when she lifted it up, he saw her eyes and her mouth were shooting out beams of white light and magical symbols in cyan appeared on her face and arms like glowing tattoos. But that's not all, cracks began forming on her face and skin visibly, knifes of lights shot out of the cracks, it was like she was going to explode in any moment!

 _"If anything happened to me, look after my young daughters for me alright?"_

 _"What are you talking about Comrade Captain Makarov? You are_ _ **the Captain Makarov**_ _, nothing bad will happen to you, and your daughters."_

 _"Comrade Romino, this is serious, I fear something bad will happen eventually, to me and to this nation, You saw the news Romino. I will be going into this battle to save her from her traitors, this battle, will be so big and important that I fear I may not survive this, so may I please have your promise Romino."_

 _"Captain..."_

 _"I beg you."_

 _" Sigh*, I promise."_ Romino remembered that he said to Makarov, and that was the last time he ever saw his mentor after the former got reassigned to somewhere else very far from his friend, where he missed the death of his nation , and the funeral of his friend.

Screw this, the Admiral thought, he made a promise to Vladimir Makarov to look after his daughters and he will not break it! Not again.

Yuri was about to leave his the control room, but halted when he realized the Admiral wasn't following him. He looked behind and saw the Admiral stuffing his body into a tight protective suit hastily.

"Romino what are you doing?!" The younger man call through the loud rumbling of the cavern collapsing.

"What do I look like I am doing!" Romino yelled as he squeezed his head through the protective helmet of his suit and rushed outside the control room through the door on his left, the wrong door.

Charging through a hurricane of lighting bolts that shown no mercy to the insulation of his suit, Admiral Romino set his gloved hand at the handle of door of the Sanya`s glass cylinder.

"Arrgh!"

A series of lighting hit Romino as he tried to open the door to retrieve the girl inside, he grit his teeth and winced in pain as he bore the stinging of the inhumane voltage the October gave him in defiance. Just a little more, the Admiral thought as he squints his eyes at the blinding flashing of cyan and violet electric bolts hitting his suit.

At last, the Admiral wrapped his strong fisherman arms at Sanya`s waist. Although protected by his suit, he can still felt the burning from the liquidly suit made from the molten resources from earlier. Regardless, he still pulled the girl out from the cylinder with all his might as the stinging of electricity and heat got worse.

"Hmm?"

Romino raised his left hand up and saw that his glove had been melted away, and his whole suit was melting!

 **"AAHHHHHHHHHH!"** Sanya screamed harder as the light glowing out of her eyes intensified, and more light shot out of the cracks on her exposed face and hands.

"Pizdec." He muttered

Romino putting Sanya on his shoulders, he planted his feet one by one to escape from the glass cylinder as lightning continued to roast his body alive, splotches of his suit has already been melted away, revealing patches of his exposed back to the electricity to strike. Some of this molten material of Sanya`s suit got caught onto Romino`s exposed left arm, causing him wince harder in pain as the molten material sizzled through his skin like he was touching the lava.

Yuri in the control room, sweated his palms as he fumbled the switches of the control panel in an attempt to aid the Admiral in his daring rescue, his hope crashed when after his computing device burst out small electric sparks before smoking at Yuri`s face, Yuri tried the controls again, this time they are unresponsive.

"Pizdec!" Yuri cursed as he slammed his fists on the now useless control panel.

"What are you still doing here! This place is collapsing and you have to get out of here!"

Yuri turned behind and saw the two armed soldiers in hazmat suits standing behind him. A loud tremor rumbled the place and Yuri turned his attention back at the duo standing at the center of the chaos of electricity and fire. The Admiral were getting weaker and weaker in his every step advance out of their shocking death, his hazmat suit as well as his clothing was getting more and more defiled with tears and burnt marks.

The thin man in lab coat said "screw it", and rushed to the emergency telephone built on the left wall of the control room, only to be held back by the black rubber protective gloves of the soldiers.

"Calm down sir, we will get you out here safe and sound-"

"There are two human beings inside there, and they will perish for nothing if I don't use that telephone over there for THREE SECONDS!"

The two men halted their movements and looked at Yuri through the lens of their gas masks, Yuri snatched the telephone from its holder and pressed a button with a beep.

Through the protection screen, Romino was carrying the girl on his shoulders, marching through a sea of Tesla and electricity that held him down, his suit torn and exposed, bits of boiling molten resources on Sanya dripped and sizzled on his skin. It was too much, he fell to his knees. Gritting his teeth, he tried to walk again, but discovered he was too weak to do so, how on earth did he lasted so long? It didn't matter, as long as he is still alive he can make it, he MUST make it, for Sanya, for Makarov!

The whole cavern rumbled for the hundredth time, then boulders and stalactites rained down upon the duo. Fortunately, like an umbrella, the rocks plinked off the surface of the Red October as soon as the rocks fall, crashing harmlessly to the area surrounding the Submarine wreck and the two people under it. Although a stalactite that had the size of the tank shell, barely missed Romino and grazed Romino`s right ankle. He looked at his right leg, and discovered a yawning red gash on his leg, blood bleeding profusely from it.

"Blyad!"

"Romino! You must cut the power supply of the machine, unplug the Orange cable!" Yuri cried through the PA system.

"What?"

"THE ORANGE CABLE!" Yuri cried again, the crackling of the electricity and the tremors tried to drown his voice.

The Admiral narrowed his eyes at the thick cable connected to the glass cylinder, then his eyes shifted to the rock that cut his leg, which had weakened and was bleeding ridiculously at the moment, the static shocks were harsh on him too.

On his shoulders, the light continued to shoot out of Sanya`s eyes and mouth as she started spasming uncontrollably. More drips of her aura imbued molten mixture of fuel, bauxite and ammo splattered onto Romino`s exposed arm, causing the Admiral drop Sanya with a thud and clutched his wrist in agony. He felt the lava-hot liquid sizzled into his skin, but at the same time... he felt stronger and better? When Romino looked down at his leg, the gash had disappeared into thin air, no scars and any markings were present on his skin.

He felt refreshed and new!

"Now`s my chance!" was the only thought Admiral Vladimir Romino harboured in that second.

Like a rugby player, his mind went blank as he snatched the piece of stalactite from the ground and charged at the Orange cable dauntlessly like a rampaging elephant, not even static shocks can much a thing on him.

 **"URRRAAHH!"**

The Admiral let out his primal warcry as he dashed right to the cable, raised the sharp piece of rock up in the air with both hands with its tip facing the black rubber insulation of the giant black tube, and striked it down with his all his barbaric might.

A big cacophonous blast erupted on his face the moment when rock meets rubber, everything was engulfed in a blinding white light. And all was consumed, all was over...

 **...**

 **...**

 **"There he is!"**

There was a brief darkness, his ears were ringing, he fluttered open for a brief moment. All he saw was blurry patches of grey, black and white. He blinked and saw the tipsy shape of two soldiers in hazmat suits approaching him.

The two men carried him by the shoulders and walked him to the blinding white light which was the exit. He looked at his arms and realized his sleeves were turned completely, visible scars and bruises were all over his biceps.

He blinked again and blinked again... his heard his heartbeat slowing down and the voices get muffled, the ringing in his ears didn't stop.

Blinking weakly for the third time, he struggled to open his eyes, in the blinding white light, he saw an orange stretcher. He heard some panicked murmurs of staff personnel before being carried and placed onto the stretcher with a thud.

With that, he closed his eyes and his mind drifted away.

...

...

Romino opened his eyes to discover he was in a swirling void of darkness, his ears perched when he heard a soft coughing voice. Turning to his right he saw...

"Makarov?"

He saw an old friend in his sick bed dressed in flimsy blue pajamas, the friend looked at Romino with an tired look. His skin were pallid and he looks thin and brittle, a shadow of his former old KGB captain self, but was still his friend and Comrade regardless. Makarov weakly turned his head to his former protégé, and slowly smiled.

"Romino...you came back, it's so good to see you..."

Makarov coughed harder,. as he cough, his skin started to crack. The poor man cough uncontrollably, until the cracks spidered all over the poor man, and Romino watched as Makarov collapsed into a pile of dust before him.

"Ah Comrade Captain, so I see you and my son are the same type. After this operation is over, You should pay a visit to him, you two can make great friends. Like you, he was just as enthusiastic about maritime history as well as the - "

A loud crashing noise rang behind Romino`s back.

Romino turned his body once again and gasped, now he saw his father, dressed in the uniform he wore on the day he said goodbye to his son and wife before he went to the Red October, lying a pool of his own blood with red leaking from the head. Standing before him was a dark silhouette of a man with hands stained with the blood of the Comrade he betrayed, a new figure walked into the scene, another silhouette. Tapping his fancy leather shoes to the scene and eyed the dead political officer with complete disregard.

"Oh well I will tell the crew he slipped on tea, you will need onions for your tears later. He was quite a jolly man I admit, too bad he has to go." The newly entered silhouette said in English, in American English.

"Jolly, and stupid, to think his ignorant brat is the same type as me. Unlike me, Marko Ramius' maggot is enthusiastic about his dying motherland, I am enthusiastic about money, something you promised me Jack, as well as asylum away from those blinded fools." The traitor replied in accented English.

The American chuckled wholeheartedly before speaking again in his cheerfully malicious voice.

"Of course Captain, welcome to the New World."

The two silhouette dissipated into wisps of black smoke, while the corpse of Markos Romino turned red, before crumpling into a pile of red sand that gets blown after by the wind that came from nowhere.

"Admiral Romino!"

"What now?!" Romino grunted, frustrated as he turned around for the third time.

This time his saw Yuri, the short man in his lab coat looking up at him.

"Yuri? What the hell are you -"

 **"Wake up!"**

Romino's ears rang as he jolted up awake, to find that he was lying on a sick bed , body battered and bandages can be seen wrapping his limbs , wrists, ankles here and there, a iv tube was connected to his left wrist. Yuri was standing next to him on his right-hand side, beside the piles of medical monitors and devices that were made to prevent him from dying.

Looking around again, Romino realized he was no longer in his dark swirling hell of nothingness, but in a cosy brightly lit medical ward, with white walls, air conditioning and the green medical curtains on his left and right that separated him from the other sick folks that shared the same ward as him.

"Admiral Romino, I am sorry"

The said Admiral turned his attention back to Yuri,

"For?"

"For misjudging you sir, I thought-"

"And here I thought You apologized because you forgot my birthday, ha ha ha Yuri, next time don't apologize for something less important alright?" Romino laughed with a reassuring smile, Yuri was caught flabbergasted, looking at his superior awkwardly with his lips pursed.

"Now why on Earth am I here... Oh yes, the Operation! What happened Yuri?! Where is Sanya?"

Yuri said nothing, he turned around, and place a hand on the green curtain on his right, and pulled.

Sitting on the empty bed was a girl with fair silvery hair, wearing a black ushanka and dressed in a winter white artic attire inside a black leather coat, was Sanya Makarovna. With her back facing the Admiral.

"She`s alive!" The Admiral thought, face beaming with joy at that thought.

When the girl turned around, however, Romino saw her eyes, they were flaming gold and face was hard as steel. He can't help but notice the eye-catching steel collar the girl was wearing, it had a silver surface, with a glowing yellow and black nuclear symbol built at the centre.

This was when the Admiral knew, the girl was no longer Sanya Makarovna, sitting before he was the Red October. He knew the risks, girls that turned into Shipgirls gets a memory wipe, and there goes...

October reached into her breast pocket and pulled out something golden, the old Makarov`s badge, and read out loud the contents on the back of the badge.

"Motherland first, Comrades second, revenge next, strike your enemies with your all even if you have only a toothpick, I can never forget my father's words."

"Sanya..."

Red October stood in attention and saluted to the Admiral.

"Nuclear Ballistic Missile Submarine Red October ready to serve the motherland!"

And hence Romino with a bright smile saluted back to the first shipgirl of Mother Russia.

"So you retained you memories, how?"

"I... don't know, but now I realized, somethings are better not forgotten for harsh memories give us goals Comrade Admiral, it drives us."

"I see,"

"Now I will go back to the docks for more check ups Comrade Admiral, permission to be dismissed?"

"Permission to be dismissed" Romino said.

The Submarine nodded and exited through the door.

"Admiral,"

"Hmm?"

Yuri passed Romino a tablet-like device, on the touchscreen of the device was a fingerprint.

"What is this thing? I thought I only able to see this in science fiction movies" The Admiral said, too used to the classic physical buttons made from plastic, rather the ones on the touchscreen he was holding right now.

"Something our KGB took from the Japanese back in the old days of espionage, Fairies alien tech, Shipgirl technology, something we were currently trying to understand and harness. Anyways, first you have to place your thumb at the print to register yourself as the Admiral of your shipgirl fleet, and this thing will monitor the status of your shipgirls and even your base."

"Ohh I see, very convenient, thank you Yuri, "

"No Problem, if you need anything just contact me alright, oh and one more thing I would like to mention, if a new shipgirl was constructed or joined your fleet, the tablet will automatically register her under your command, no idea how that works, but like I said before, we were working on understanding it."

Romino nodded and Yuri leaved the room, leaving Romino all alone.

The Admiral followed the instruction and put his thumb at the fingerprint until a small beep was heard. The screen morphed into a new dark blue interface that showcase the list of Shipgirls the Admiral currently possessed, so far he had only one name on that list. Tapping the name "Red October", a list of stats was presented for Romino to preview, speed, missile strength , armament and her ship class, the Typhoon-Class Submarine and below her profile picture that shows a fierce-looking Sanya Makarovna in her black Ushanka.

The screen gitched a bit, and was some white and grey static appeared on Romino's tablet all of a sudden. He tried to pressed the screen again , but it was unresponsive to his commands.

Frustrated, he pressed the screen again, this time the screen gitched a bit and then a loading screen flashed to Romino`s eyes.

"Garbage Japanese products." 'The Admiral mumbled.

The screen stopped loading and the shipgirl listing appeared back on the interface, showing back October`s name... along with a new name underneath it.

A mess of corrupted letter meshed together, the name still haven't fully loaded.

A gitch probably? Curiousity took the better of Romino in the end and he tapped on the name regardless. A shipgirl profile that resembled Red October`s earlier flashed on the interface, except everything was more gitchy and distorted.

"Armament : loading, Armour : loading, Airplane : loading..." The Admiral read out loud, and the profile picture of this "Shipgirl" was a pitch black silhouette.

Before the Admiral dismissed the whole thing as a gitch, the screen flash a new window at his face.

"Load Complete." The window read.

"Hmm?" The Admiral clicked the X of the window to dismiss the message, and his eyes widen into dinner plates as they scanned the new profile of the "Shipgirl" presented to him.

"Type: Heavy Aircraft-Carrying Cruiser,

Class: Admiral Kuznetsov.

Name: Admiral Flota Sovetskogo Soyuza Kuznetsov..."

Romino mumbled the words out as his eyes were fixed on the big 2cm by 2cm profile picture at the top left-hand corner of the interface.

He was staring at a cheeky picture of himself, smile brightly to the camera with a green military cap on his head.

"...!"

His bandaged right wrist felt an electric shock all of a sudden. Unwrapping the bandage, he gasped as he saw a bright white symbol glowing ominously on his skin. The glowing white light was reflected on Romino`s face, where a devious smile slowly formed on his lips.

.*.

 **Author`s notes.**

 **Sorry for the long wait as real life responsibilities had bothered me again over the past few months, I hope this small backstory chapter can make up for my delay, but don't worry Comrades for this fanfic is not yet abandoned.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, constructive feedbacks and criticisms are welcomed.**


End file.
